


Among the Fog

by EclipticHorizon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, Reader-Insert, im not sure where the story is going, reader - Freeform, very much a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipticHorizon/pseuds/EclipticHorizon
Summary: Restlessness is ever present between the Entity's trials, and it's difficult not to wonder what waits beyond the clearing. Away from the fire. Among the Fog.





	Among the Fog

Ever since you arrived in the Entity’s realm it was made clear that one should not wander around the Fog. Around the campfire you were safe, and there was no telling what could be waiting for you past the clearing you all returned to and remained at in between trials.

Sometimes you wondered… No one seemed to actually know what could be found between the trees, waiting in the Fog, only said what could possibly be. The other denizens of the Entity’s realm, unknown creatures, the Entity itself, endless forest with no chance of finding your way back. No one knew, only imagined and remained as safe as possible around the fire.  
But remaining at the fire left you restless, and as well as you got along with the others… it was almost too easy for someone to get on someone else’s nerves and leave everyone else feeling uncomfortable.

You spent a lot of time feeling uncomfortable.

There’s bickering, so you slip away. You don’t intend to wander far, just enough so you don’t have to hear it for a little bit. And while the Fog sometimes makes you uneasy, it doesn’t keep your mind from drifting. It doesn’t frighten you like it probably should. You don’t feel that deep… would you call it an instinct?... The desire to run back to what is known and safe…  
It’s just like in the trials. It’s not the fear of death that keeps you going here… it’s simply the desire to help the others. Because as tough as Jake and David may act, or carefree Ace may seem… as hard as Meg and Nea may come across… they are scared. They dread the feeling of any of the killer’s weapons coming down on them, being strung up on those hooks…  
You want to help them survive. To make it back to the campfire more often than being taken into the Entity’s stifling embrace. It’s not hope for yourself that feeds that thing. It’s hope for them.

When you snap back to yourself, you realize you don’t hear the others… you don’t hear the distant crackle of the fire… you don’t hear anything. Looking around you see nothing but trees and fog, not even any tracks you could trace back to the clearing.

Claudette will worry.

You release a sigh and simply pick a direction, the fog swirling thickly around your legs as you start walking again. There’s nothing but the sound of your own footsteps to fill your ears as you pass between the trees, the trunks massive and oddly smooth. If you couldn’t reach out and touch them you would assume they weren’t real… but you suppose they still aren’t… they’re not real Earth trees… they’re just a mockery. This is what the Entity thinks the world looks like.

You shake your head with a grumble, continuing on your way.

It’s a long while before you realize you’re no longer simply surrounded by silence. There are whispers. You can’t tell what they’re saying, or if they’re forming words at all. It’s all just indistinguishable noise, but it frightens you.  
The only other times you’ve heard the whispers has been inside the trials, and it’s never a good thing. You’re starting to sweat and gooseflesh breaks out over your skin as you begin walking faster. There’s finally something inside you telling you to run, simply insisting at first but getting louder and louder as you continue to wander but everything looks the same and there’s no way to tell where you are. It takes every ounce of willpower to keep yourself from sprinting around the forest like a madman and you’re shaking before long.

You have no idea how long you’ve been walking, and lost count of how many times you’ve stopped to try and gather your wits, not that it did much good. But finally, there’s the sound of something else…

A campfire.

Turning, you see a faint light, the wavering flickering light of the fire… but… there are no voices, and the Entity never takes everyone into trials… There’s always people left at the campfire.

You push down the desire to throw yourself in the clearing and slowly approach. Already feeling frazzled you do little to hide yourself, but you freeze when you see one of THEM…  
The others call him the Trapper, which makes sense you suppose, and it’s nice to have something to call each of them.

Why are you worried about that? You have no idea. It feels like your brain is grasping at straws right now, thinking about anything to avoid utter paralyzing panic.  
Typically, THEY don’t frighten you all that much. Yes, your body reacts in a fearful way. Your heart goes haywire, you get jumpy and every sight and sound draws your attention, but it’s easy to put the others ahead of yourself…

But the others aren’t here right now. It’s just you… him… and the Entity’s whispers nagging at the back of your skull.  
You’ve noticed they’re quieter this close to the light, as you stand where the Fog thins before dispersing to leave the area around the fire clear.

You haven’t moved.

This clearing looks exactly the same as yours. The one all the survivors wind up at sooner or later after each trial. He sits on the ground, arms crossed and one knee drawn up to rest an elbow on as he leans back against one of the logs set into the ground.

You haven’t moved.

He turns his head, ever so slightly away from the fire in your direction and your breath catches in your chest. It’s impossible to see where his eyes are looking due to the smiling mask that still adorns his face, but you can feel his eyes, his gaze burning through you.  
You expect him to rise and come after you, and you’re ready to sprint at the slightest twitch. But he doesn’t. He simply looks at you for a few moments before turning his attention back to the flames. The tension leaks out of your body and you take a tentative step forward out of the fog.

He doesn’t move, and from what you can see he doesn’t have his weapon… not that he’d need it to kill you, but it’s a small comfort. So you take a few more small steps and once you figure he’d have gotten up to end you already you approach the fire and take a seat.  
It’s difficult, because even though you’re fairly certain he’s not about to murder you, you want to sit as far away from him as possible while still letting the heat of the fire push the fog’s cold from your bones… but you’d also rather not sit directly in his line of vision. Not that it matters, because once you set your ass on the ground you can feel his eyes on you again, even though his mask still faces the fire. You do your best to ignore it as you settle as close to the flames as you dare, drawing your knees to your chest and wrapping your arms around your legs.

You resist the urge to look over at him for as long as possible… which is actually a good while because his own gaze never left you. It almost feels as if returning the glance would break the fragile tension there, and you worry it could be explosive. But after so long you just can’t take it anymore and your eyes flick over to see that he’d actually turned his head fully to look at you. Your eyes widen and you see his shoulders go tense. The two of you sit like that for what feels like an eternity. Killer and survivor, locked in a staring match, just waiting to see what would happen.  
There’s the sense that this is a great anomaly, even in the Entity’s realm, for the two to meet outside of the trials. Like the Entity should be watching, should have prevented you from even wandering into the company of one of its pets.

He looks away first, turning his head and his eyes back to the flames. Your breath rushes out of you in relief and you tense again at the sound it makes. But the Trapper doesn’t seem to care. He shifts slightly, his posture straightening, but that’s all. You begin to relax and it’s strange… you somewhat enjoy the silent company.  
That is until this monster of a man stands. You look up at him from the ground and he spares you a glance before turning and vanishing into the endless woods, swallowed by the fog as if answering some calling.

You remain a while longer. Not yet ready to return to the fog to find your way back to your proper place, but you do eventually. It’s not as frightening this time, and before too long you’re back with the others questioning where you’d gone. You simply say you’d gotten a little lost and leave it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a little oneshot exploration type thing, but I have no self control.  
> Tags, title and ratings will be adjusted as needed.
> 
> Reading back through this I realized I'd subconsciously taken some inspiration from the fic Oddfellows, which you should go read if you havent yet.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9658397/chapters/21818621


End file.
